One Night Stand
by LadyKuriChan
Summary: Serena is pregnant. Is this because of her one night stand with Darien?
1. I'm Pregnant

One Night Stand Author:LadyKuriChan Rating:PG13 Author's Notes: I got this idea from the most recent seasons of the NBC show, "Friends". Please note that both Sailor Moon and Friends DO NOT belong to me. However, this story does. Thank you! :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*September 9th, 2002*  
  
Serena Tsukino walked down the streets of Tokyo with her arm around her fiance as he gently pushed the small stroller ahead of them. Serena looked up at him and sighed, thinking how wonderful this all was. She couldn't have imagined how the situation would have turned out, but she was happy it was all for the best. Let's back track and start at the begining.  
  
*February 12th, 2002*  
  
Serena was pacing around the living room nervously awaiting the arrival of her two best friends. "How can this be happening to me!" she said aloud to herself. "I can't believe it!" There was a knock at the door. Serena ran to answer it and in entered Rei Hino and Mina Aino both with worried expressions on their faces. "What's wrong Sere?" Rei asked. "Yea, you sounded like the world was ending when you called. What's up?" Mina added. Serena gulped down the huge knot in her throat. "Guys, I think you may want to sit down before I tell you this." They sat and she continued. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
After a few minutes of shock, Rei spoke up. "You're pregnant!? How Serena?" Serena blushed. "I really don't think I should answer that Rei. Besides you know how." "That's not what I meant and you know it Serena. Now tell us what happend!" Mina leaned towards Serena to look at her better. "It's ok Sere, just tell us what happend so we can help." Serena sighed. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone else. Not until I tell the father. It happend about a month ago, I was at a party with some people from work at this local club called, Seven's. We were all having a really good time and then he showed up. We talked, we danced, we kissed, and one thing led to another; I woke up in his apartment the next morning with a major hangover and though I didn't know it yet...his baby." "Sere you said you think you're pregnant. Did you take a test?" Mina asked. "Yes I took 3 tests. They all say positive. I just haven't seen a doctor yet. That's why I don't know for sure." "Serena, I'm sorry to say this but, 3 tests that all say the same thing....usually means what they say." Rei commented. "I know, I just.....it's hard for me to accept this ya know? I mean I'm only 18 years old, what do I know about raising a baby?" Serena started to cry...not knowing what else to do the other two girls hugged her tightly. "Serena, no matter what happens, we'll be here for you. I promise nothing bad will happen to you ok?" Rei said while stroking Serena's hair. She looked up at the two girls and whispered a "thank you". "Hey no problem girl, we're like family...you can come to us for anything." Mina said cheerfully. "By the way Serena, Umm, who is the father?" Rei asked. Serena looked shyly at the girls and replied, "Darien Chiba." 


	2. You're What!?

One Night Stand Author:LadyKuriChan Rating:PG13 Author's Notes: Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon or Friends. Just read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Did you say Darien Chiba?! As in the one man who you can't get along with for even a few minutes? That Darien Chiba?!" Mina cried out. Serena sighed; she knew that was going to be the main reaction to the news. It was bad enough she had done the deed and become pregnant by the man, she didn't need her friends to get upset at the fact either. Although she had said nothing for quite awhile, Rei looked at Serena with several emotions in her eyes. A few Serena could identify; anger, sadness, shock; while there were a few that she couldn't read at all. Serena knew that this was going to be harder on Rei than any one of her other friends. Afterall, a few months back Rei and Darien had been dating. He broke it off, telling her that they just weren't in the same place with their lives. It was rumored that he had another girl, and now that she thought about it, Serena was starting to realize how this situation was really looking to Rei. "Rei, it's not what you think at all! I wasn't with him when you guys broke up...I didn't even speak to him until the night I saw him at the party I swear!!" Taking Rei's hands in hers she looked into her eyes and said,"Rei, I would never do anything like that to you. Intentionally or not, I would NEVER hurt you in that way." "I believe that you wouldn't. In fact, I would never suspect you of doing somthing like that to me or anyone for that matter. You are too good a person and a friend to do somthing like that." Rei replied, squeezing her hands. Serena gave her a hug and feeling a little left out, Mina hugged them both tightly.  
  
"So," said Mina, "what are you going to do now Sere? Are you going to tell Darien?" "Well, I thought about it alot. Afterall, how do you tell one of your friends that you're going to have his baby? And before you say anything, yes, he is my friend. Though not that great of one, he's still considered one of my friends, although I hate to admit it, he has been there for me quite alot these past few years, what with my schoolwork and all those job interviews. He's a great guy, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't find a better father for my baby." "So, how are you going to tell him? I mean, what are you going to say?" asked Rei. "Well, I thought I'd just tell him that I'm keeping this baby and that he doesn't have to feel obligated in any way towards me. I'm going to say that whatever he wants to do is up to him, just as long as I get to keep the baby with me." "Ok, but what if he wants nothing to do with it?"Mina questioned. Rei spoke up then. "I know Darien pretty well, he's not the type of guy to just leave this sorta thing hanging, he'll offer to help Sere, I'm sure of it." "Thanks Rei."  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
It was a cold winter day. The snow was falling all around Serena as she walked down the street looking for the welcoming doors that opened to reveal the Crown Arcade and Cafe. Stepping through the doors, she shook off the snow from her overcoat and looked around for that familiar head of black hair. Spotting Darien by the window in a booth in the back, she walked behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she said. A grin appeared on Darien's face. "Hmm, let's see, who could it possibly be....umm, is it Andrew?" "Not even close!" "Ok then how about my darling meatball head..Serena?" "Ok ok, you got me..it's no fun playing this game with you." she said sitting down across from him. "Besides I haven't worn that hairstyle for two years now!" He watched her as she took off her gloves and laid them on the table between them. "Yeah well, what else am I supposed to tease you about? I mean, you're basically perfect now, nothing really there to make fun of." he said grinning even wider. "Whatever, I'm far from perfect, especially now." she said, saying the last part quietly so Darien wouldn't hear. He did. "What do you mean by that? What's making you less than perfect at this specific point in time?" "Well I might as well tell you now, I mean I was gonna wait until we were alone, but if you're curious..." she trailed off. "Just tell me Sere. Is it bad? What can I do to help?" he said; his grin turning into a small frown of worry. She took a deep breath. "Darien, you and I have been friends for a while now right? I mean, we don't fight as often anymore, and when we do it's always in fun. What I'm trying to say is that we've gotten alot closer lately and well, it turns out that umm, well." "Just spit it out Sere!" "I'm pregnant, Darien, I'm pregnant and it's yours." 


End file.
